


Caroline and Justine smut adventure in the real world or random Persona 5 smut

by Drarnegas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Age Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Fat Ass, Female Ren amamiya - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Genderbend, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, cuminflation, huge tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Random smut stories within the Persona 5 character, Caroline and Justine age up, some focus on them fucking most of the female cast. Female Ren Amamiya (sometimes males). Will otherwise be just general smut, might bring in the other male characters. (Expect for Akechi) most stories won’t have a connection with previous stories but some of them with the twins might.
Relationships: Caroline/Justine/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 33
Kudos: 15





	1. Caroline and Justine x Rin part 1

Rin Amamiya was going through the last question of today´s test, she mange to answer the last question before the time was up and Kawakiwa told the class to put down the pens.  
“You coming to the mall Rin.” Ann ask.

“Maybe, got something to take care of here first.” Rin said as Ann and most of the class left the classroom. Rin grab her stuff and headed out and towards her locker, as she was done and about to leave she felt somebody tap on her shoulder.

“You better not have slag with your study inmate.” Said an all familiar voice to Rin and turning around she did see both Caroline and Justine, all be it in not their usual clothes and look. Both regarding to their clothing’s and their bodies, they where not in their usual underage bodies but in more of bodies belonging to the same age as Rin as. And as for clothing, they where wearing the same school outfit as Rin was, only instead of having skirts they worn pants and when it came to their usual eyepatches, they now had bangs of hair covering over the usual hidden eyes for theirs.

“Caroline, Justine, what are you two doing here. I did´t even think you could get here beyond standing outside the velvet room doors.” Rin said shock over seeing her wardens here in the real world.  
“We been seeing how many personas you have been brining in and fusing them thanks with your strong bonds that you have made.” Justine said.

“But we fear that you might be slacking behind with your other duty you human do, school work.” Caroline said.

“So we decided to come to this world and keep an eye on you.” Justine said.

“Okay…I thought you two would have a little more faith in me.” Rin said.

“Be quite inmate, you can´t think that just because we gave you a little praise would mean your punishment is over.” Caroline said.

“No I was´t saying that, and Caroline you got to stop calling me that while you two are here.” Rin said.

“What you ca-

“She is right sister, it would be odd for us to call her inmate and not by her given name.” Justine said.

“Fine.” Caroline huff.

“By the way, what class have you two gone to keep an eye on me, here in school?” Rin ask the twins.

“The class next to you, same class as that loud mouth blond monkey you bring with you.” Caroline said.

“Ryuji Sakamoto I think his name is.” Justine said.

“Right then, now in-I mean Rin. What are you going to do now, for the rest of your day?” Caroline ask.

“Well I was going to maybe hangout with Ann, but now I think I should hangout with you two.” Rin said.

“What.” Caroline said shock while Justine just tilted her head.

“Well you two have´t been around Tokay and you have´t anywhere to go beside back to the Velvet room and you did say that you wanted to keep an eye on me and see to it that I am not slacking behind with my duty of bonding. So why not bond with you two while also showing you around.” Rin said.

Caroline look like she was going to pop a vein, or she was blushing from embarrassment while Justine was her usual calm manor.

“She dose have a point sister, we get both an opportunity to follow her around and take in data on what she dose on her spare time. And we can get a layout of the city, beyond the few spots where we have our gateways to the Velvet room.” Justine said.

“Fine then.” Caroline said pouting and huffing a little as she cross her arms.

“Hey don´t forge about me.” Morgana said, before he was pick out from Rin´s school back by Caroline who then sap him away.

“Okay what did you do to Morgana?” Rin ask.

“I send him to stay at the computer girl´s place. Dose not need him to bother us through out the day.” Caroline said.

“Futaba Sakura is her name.” Justine said.

“Right then, shall we go, by the way, why do you two wear pants rather then skirts if I may ask?” Rin as the twins which look away but could´t hid the blush streak going across their faces. Seeing that she would´t get an answer from them, Rin decided to not keep asking and instead walk out of the school and take the twins for a quick tour around Tokay.

Rin took them to Shibuya and Shinjuku, she wanted to take them to Akihabara as well, but they would´t have time to get to all three location and for Rin to make it back to for the last train to Yongen-Jaya, she wanted to make it back to Leblanc before Sojiro close up the café. Sure she had gotten a key to the place but it would look bad if she got late and ruin her spotless record. While they where at Shibuya, Rin showed them around the arcade and had them try the beef bowl, the later being a diner that Caroline seem to like while Justine thought the food was to spicey. When they where in Shinjuku the twins seem to be hovering around the Hinokuniya Bookstore, and if Rin was´t mistaking it was in the erotic section the twins where looking over its selections. After that they headed towards Yongen-Jaya since Rin needed to get home, but she did´t know what the twins would do.

“So will you two return to the Velvet room once we reach Yongen-Jaya?” Rin ask them.

“Well…maybe.” Justine said.

“We still need to see that your not wasting your nights away.” Caroline said.

“And what will I be telling Sojiro when he see you two at this time.” Rin said.

“Don´t worry he won´t see us. We will go invincible before we walk into Leblanc.” Justine said just as the train stop and the three of them got off and headed towards Leblanc. Just before they walk in, the twins indeed made themselves invincible as Rin walk in and greeted Sojiro just as he was about to leave and close up. Once he left and Rin walk up to her room in the attic she found the twins already their visible again and sitting on her bed or by her chair at the desk.

“So what now, you two just watching me as I do my homework or nightly workout?” Rin ask.

“Not exactly.” Justine said.

“There is another way for us three to bond, which is what we want to do now.” Caroline said as she and Justine got up and snap their fingers and their clothes disappeared, leaving them naked and Rin could not help but blush as she saw the two twins naked and especially the things between their legs. Both of the twins had a huge massive cock between their legs, at least 15 or 16 inches flaccid but they was already thicker then Rin´s arm. And that was not all of it, the twins also had each a pair of heavy set of balls cover in pubic hair, each ball was the size of apple or lemon at least. The twins breast size was both modest at c-cups, not that Rin focus on that as her focus was on those huge cocks and balls.

“W…wow, I… don´t know what to say.” Rin said blushing madly and spinning one of her fingers around her long curly hair.

“How about getting naked and some bonding.” The twins said.

Rin blush and giggle a little as she undress herself, letting her D cup breast out and gotten naked to show her shaved pussy and made her way over to the twins and then got on her knees and lifted their big fat heavy cocks which had gotten to throb and getting hard. As Rin was stroking their fat cocks, they went fully mast at 18 inches and their girth had expanded to the point where Rin could´t wrap around them with hone hand. Drops of precum was leaking out from those fat cockheads and a potent smell of musk was taking over the room. Rin swear she could see steam rising from these twin monster cocks. Rin felt Caroline grabbing the back of her head and sinking her fingers around Rin´s hair, before she knew it Rin´s lips was press against Caroline´s cockhead and she was force to take it in. Rin´s lips was wrapping around Caroline´s fat precum and musky smelling cockhead and Rin was force to take more. As the cockhead hit the back of Rin´s mouth, she was getting drag back and forth gagging around Caroline´s cock. Leaving streak, strings and marks of drools, which slowly moved deeper and deeper on Caroline´s cock.

“Hey don´t leave me out of this.” Justine said as she told her twin sister and grab Rin by her hair and pull her of Caroline´s cock and let Rin catch her breath for a second or two before she was force to take Justine´s cock. Rin did take the other twins cock a little deeper but it was mostly because of the rough deepthroat she had taken previous from Caroline.

“Hey you can´t expect me to be just satisfy with a handjob after getting a taste of Rin´s throat.” Caroline said as she press her hip against Justine and press her cock against Rin´s mouth and force the dark hair girl to take the other twin´s cock as well. Rin felt as her jaw was going to break from the sheer force and girth behind Caroline´s thrust. But eventually Caroline´s cock enter Rin´s mouth again and stop at the end of the girl´s mouth. Rin was gagging madly as drool was leaking out from her nose and mouth and her face where going red.  
“Sister your choking her.” Justine said.

“Nah she can take it and beside you can move back a little if your worrying of her choking.” Caroline said as she try and get more of her cock down Rin´s throat but could´t due to Justine cock blocking the way.

“Calm yourself would you.” Justine said as she pull back her cock until her cockhead touch Caroline´s cockhead and the two of them started to rub against each other making the twins moan and Rin to drip a lot of pussy juice and making a small pool under herself. The twins started to speed up a little until they came down Rin´s throat and into her stomach with such force and volume as Rin could feel the cum hit her stomach like a punch and it getting expanded from the amount of cum. As the twins stop cumming they pull out and grab Rin by her shoulders and held her up so that she would´t fall over, and then drag her over to the her bed and as they sat down on it, they put her in between their legs and let her face rest against their balls. Which she started to lick without being told or knowing why.

“Mm oooh that´s it Rin.” Caroline moan out.

“And the night is still young for use to keep at it.” Justine said as their cocks slowly started to get hard once more.


	2. Caroline and Justine x Rin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short follow up to the previous chapter, which I did not have time to put in before.

Rin just gave a moaning giggling noise as she look up at the twins and saw their cocks being hard once more. Caroline grab Rin´s hair and pull her off their balls and held her up while Justine got of the bed while Caroline lay down on the bed and pull Rin on top of her and held the dark hair girl up while Justine got on top of the bed reach under to grab Caroline´s cock and lead it towards Rin´s ass. After that Justine grab her own cock and press it against Rin´s ass.

“Ready yourself Rin, this might a bit painful.” Justine said as both twins thrusted into Rin´s ass and started to fuck her. Rin´s eyes widen and roll up her skull as she felt those two monster cocks fucking her ass and stretch it out. She could feel how her stomach was bulging out from having the two cocks inside her. Her mouth was open and all that left it was her moans and droll all over Caroline´s face.  
“Hey stop that.” Caroline said as she moved her head away so that she would´t get drool all over her face. Seeing this Justine just gave a small smile before she grab Rin´s hair and pull it, brining Rin´s head up so that she was looking at the ceiling as the twins kept on pounding and stretching Rin´s ass out. As the twins kept on going, Caroline took the opportunity to grab Rin´s tits and sinker her fingers into them and playing with them, before she brought them to her lips and started to suck on both nipples at once. Earning another moan much louder and sharper from Rin.

“Seems like she is a real screamer sister.” Justine said as she tug on Rin´s hair again and made her head raise higher again and another moan.

“Yu gul saw tht” Caroline muffle out with her mouth still wrap around Rin´s nipples and where sucking on them greedily.

Justine reach around with her other hand to grab Rin´s chin and lean in forward to rest on the girl´s back, while also making her turn around and started to make out with her. Rin´s could feel their tongues wrestling and how dominant Justine was with her. Both of them moan into the kiss as Rin´s mind was getting more and more submissive to the twin wardens. Caroline and Justine kept on thrusting more and more into Rin´s ass, until they where both balls deep into her ass and then with one last thrust along with the tits sucking and sinful kiss. They burrow into Rin´s ass and came inside her, filling her up with another fat load of baby batter into her stomach. Rin herself came as well, spraying her pussy juice all over the twins legs and her own bed as she was getting filled with another heavy load. However this time it was with such force and with the cum already in her stomach, it did´t expand her stomach that much before it travel upwards and was pushing out of her nose and mouth. As the cum was pushing out of her mouth it push away Justine as well, but not before the twin could get some of the cum in her mouth and get a taste of her and her sister´s thick baby batter. Caroline and Justine let go of Rin and let her fall onto the bed and over Caroline, cum leaking out from her mouth and nose, all while her eyes where roll up her skull and showed only the white part.  
“Oh fuck…that felt good.” Caroline said as she lifted Rin a little so that she could get out.

“Indeed…the amount of pleasure…was…astonishing.” Justine said as she scoop up some of the cum leaking from her mouth and suck it off her finger.

“Hey…can I get a taste.” Caroline said grabbing Justine´s face and brought it to hers and kiss her sister. Sin fulling moving her tongue around Justine´s mouth and own tongue, getting a taste of not only her sister but also their cum. The twins sinfully kept on their make out, while also stroking their cocks and emptying whatever left over of their cum all over Rin´s back.

///The next day///

“Everyone one I want you two meet Caroline and Justine.” Rin said to her friends as she introduce the twins for them. The gang had meet up at Leblanc since it was close during the weekend. The group was naturally confuse over who these twins where, even after they said they where in the same class as Ryuji which gave him an chew of from Makoto since he did´t seem to recognize them or their introduction yesterday. Makoto did get a little bit of nag since she is the student president, but she could brush things off with her saying that she had more duties that occupied her time. When the group ask why the twins would be with them, Rin came clear with them being the once that makes her new personas. Something which shock the group while making Caroline and Justine blush a little from getting the praise, and that the fact that Rin was groping their asses behind their backs and out of everyone´s eyesight. Seem like the twins would be able to dominate Rin that easily.


	3. Breaking Chihaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion from Bumbeleena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being short, have´t been to much in the mood for smut at the moment.

“Are you okay miss?” The man ask Chihaya as he watch her shaking hands moved over to place card on the table.

“Y…ye..yyes th…their…is nothing…wrong.” Chihaya mange to get out with as much of a stable voice as she could. The reason to as why she was stuttering and shaking so much was due to right behind her, her ass was currently getting stretch out and fuck by the twin wardens of the Velvet room, Caroline and Justine. The twin had heard about Chihaya fortune telling ability and had decided to meet the woman. Not to get their fortune told, no they wanted to fuck her and her fat ass. However when they meet her they got another idea, such as fucking her while she was still giving other peoples fortune and see how she could handle it. All while making themselves invisible to any other people. So far she had´t broken out into a moaning mess, but then again she had only taken ¼ of the twins massive fuck sticks. Which was barely bulging out Chihaya´s stomach.

“A…any…way your…fortune…reads as a good…month for something long development.” Chihaya struggle with getting out.

“Ehm…is there a way to know what exactly? Do you mean start a family? A bank investment?” The man ask Chihaya.

“Y…you…would kn…know best. I…I just telling you what the card´s are saying.” Chihaya said while the man just scratch his head and left, thinking over his fortune. Meanwhile Chihaya was covering her mouth over as she bend herself over her table as she felt the twins ram their monster cocks deep inside her ass and bulging her stomach out to the point where one could see the shape of two cockheads bash against the blond woman´s dress. Each time Caroline and Justine ram their cocks as deep they could, their cockheads would bash against Chihaya´s guts which in turn would bash against the table, which would be loud enough for by passer notice. Everyone that watch Chihaya could see that her face was beat red with sweat drops dripping down her face, her body moving back and forth a little and rocking the table. Soon enough Chihaya had to hold onto the table just to stay on her feet´s, her tongue was hanging out and drooling all over her cards, here eyes where rolling around and going cross eye, her whole face was turning into somebody consume or lost in lust. The twins behind her just grin as they kept on pounding Chihaya´s fat ass until they burrow their cocks as far as they could before they empty their thick huge load into Chihaya´s ass and bloated her stomach out and even out from her mouth all while the woman herself was cumming in front of everybody. People where taking picture or recording this. Meanwhile the twins had pull their behemoth cocks out and rested them on Chihaya´s ass while taking in the sight of the woman lost in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make this chapter longer but its getting late here and I did´t want to stop and finish this up in the morning, so here is the first part of the first chapter and the second part should be out sometimes next week.
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestion on next pair to get fuck by the twins or not.


End file.
